Osmosis Jones 2: Swine
by LittleKc
Summary: What happens when Frank catches a new virus that has the symptoms of a normal flu, but deadly? Ozzy and Drix now on a new mission to save Frank but with help from a new partner name Bianca. Feelings start to rise beteen her and Ozzy? Thrax may comeback?
1. Hey There Sweet Heart

OKay so this is my 1st story ive been working on for 2 days now and ill be uploading the other chapters soon. let me know how it goes kay :]

i Based it on the swine flu because i was diagnosed with swine flu when it was just barely coming out. i had a bad fever of 104.5 ugh it was horrible

but it inspired me to write this :]

* * *

"Can you feel the heat, Jones?"

Ozzie struggled not to drop the hypothalamus chain he had worked so hard on retrieving. He was lucky that he managed to split a hole in the middle before Thrax struck, or he would've been fried like all the cells have before him in their fate with the virus. But of course, Thrax was too clouded in his victory to see that.

"Too bad you won't be there to see me break my record, when I take down Frank's pretty little girl!"

"She ain't going down," Ozzie grinned, bringing Thrax's attention to his embedded claw on the false eyelash. "You are!"

Quickly, Ozzie split himself in half and escaped from under Thrax before reconnecting himself again. A few seconds before the false eyelashes fell off Shane's lower eyelid, Ozzie quickly jumped off it and grabbed onto one of the gooey adhesive strands that dangled just below Shane's real eyelash, leaving Thrax screaming as he fell into the alcohol as he died. The nurses were starting to urge Shane to go away so that they could do their job.

"Hey, hey, hey, no! Go back!" Ozzie exclaimed as he saw them moving further away. "Go back! Frank!"

The adhesive strand he was holding onto was starting to come off. As Shane struggled out of the nurses' hands and ran back to her dying father, Ozzie knew he had to first move to solid higher ground. Wrapping the chain around his wrist, he quickly pulled himself up and was about to reach up for one of the real eyelash. Soon he saw a tear coming down. Seeing this as a good opportunity to save Frank, he went along with the tear job. Luckily it landed right in Franks mouth.

"Look!" said Drix.

"Ozzy!" shouted Leah.

Leah and Drix run to Ozzy to see if he was okay afraid that he might be dead. Suddenly Ozzy opens his eyes. Every one gasps to see that he's alive and relieved to see Thrax's chain in the hands of Ozzy.

"Get that thing to the hypothalamus now!" said the cheif.

With this, Frank is brought back to life and the city restored back to how it was and his temperature back to 98.6. Osmosis and Drix are saluted for their heroic act of saving Frank. Ozzy gets back on the force and gets the girl. A happy ending for a white blood cell. For now that is.

_Pig Stomach 5:00 pm..._

_Cells at work cleaning..._

"Man I hate living in this damn city."

"Well Hank why the hell did you move into a pig if your just gonna complain how bad it is?"

"My wife wants to be close to her family Josh. She said its a way to bring the family "closer" I think its just pig crap."

"Man i hear that haha."

"Well we just one more gunk to clean up and we can get off this damn boat and get somethin' to eat."

"Let me call my wife and let her know Ima eat out." says Josh as he walks away.

Hank starts to suck up a ball of white slimy gunk with a vacuum when it suddenly stops working. He pulls it back up towards him to investigate it. Finding nothing wrong with it, he gets back to sucking up the gunk. Soon enough the same thing happens. Right when he is about to reach in to see what it is, the ball of gunk breaks open. Out comes a gorgeous creature. Wearing a torn up shirt revealing her stomach, seductive boots, and a mysterious purple glowing necklace. Her eye, the one not covered by her bangs, is as cold and dark as a snakes eye. Her hair long and dark so dark as a night sky. Seeing her beauty makes Hank freeze in aw.

"Hey big boy can u tell a poor lost girl where she's at?" she asks in a seductive way.

"T...T...uh...Stomach of the pig ma'am. I...I...If you need a place to stay, Pig City ain't to far from ... I can show you around." says Hank blushing as red as an apple.

"Awww. That won't be necessary love, but here a little present for helping me out," she says as she leans down to kiss Hank's cheek,"thats for helping me get my name in the medical book." she says leaning away from the kiss. Only to laugh and see Hank start melting slowly and painfully screaming for help.

"Oh just shut up you peace of shit" she says as she slashes his mouth off right from his face.

Luckily, Josh was able to hear the scream.

"Hey honey i'll call you back." he says as he hangs up."Hank? Hank you alright?." He says as he slowly turns to the other side of the boat only to see no one but the slimy white gunk. Suddenly he see's a hand on his shoulder with perfect sharp manicured black nails. As he turns he see's the creature and freezes at the sight. Just like Hank.

"Who...Who are you?" he says scared yet turned on by her beauty.

"Hehe... Im Alinza." she says seductively.

"Well... whats a pretty lady like yourself doing here in the stomach." Josh says shakily as he see's her lean in for a kiss on the forehead.

"To make a name for myself." she laughs pulling away from josh only to see him scream as he melts.

"Hehe now to get ma name in dat book. Hahaha... Let the games begin..."


	2. The Beautiful Bianca

_City of Frank: FPD 9:00 am_

"Hey Ozzy how are things with Leah? Heard it hasn't been going so well." said Drix.

"Naw Drips.."

"Uh thats Drix."

"Ya ya ya what ever. She left me last week. Some new stud came from some famous actors body and stole her heart. She said it was "love at first sight" bah who needs her. Osmosis Jones is single now baby. Ain't nothin gonna bring this cell down..."

"Jones and Drix in ma office NOW!"

"Hey chief was crackin' hey have you lost some wait you lookin thinner now."

"Oh really Jones! Well i don't mean to brag but... hey Jones stop kissing ass. I didn't call you in here to yell at you two. I got some news for you. It seems that the new mayor, Tom Colonic, wants to get more cops out on the streets to prevent a thing like that Thrax character from happenin again."

"So what does that have to do with us sir?" asked Drix

"Im glad you asked Drix. Im givin you guys an extra hand with things. Bianca get in here! Boys meet your new partner Bianca Corazon"

A white blood cell with white choppy hair, jeans, and a white t-shirt comes in. At first Ozzy seems to not care. But as soon as he catches a glimpse of Bianca, its like he forgot all about Leah.

"Well hello beautiful. Im Jones. Osmosis Jones." He says trying to pull of that James Bond tone while holding her smooth small hand about to kiss it.

"Umm... "she pulls her hand away"nice to meet you Osmosis."Major shoot down for Ozzy.

"Hello there Miss. Corazon I am Drix."

"A pleasure to meet you Drix, please call me Bianca." she says with a smile on.

"Hello there Miss. Corazon, blah" murmured Ozzy imitating Drix.

"Enough Jones. So i want you two to start gettin along. Show Bianca the ropes and they city.."

"Oh that wont be necessary chief I know my way around." said Bianca.

"How we have no records of you bein a resident here in Frank."

"The people at city hall said it was destroyed when the buildings caught on fire from the high temp when Thrax was here."

"Oh I see. Well then just show her the ropes men."

"You got it chief." said Ozzy right before heading out of the office with drix and Bianca.

"Jones hold up."

"Ya whats up boss."

"Try not to get involved with Bianca. We don't want another heart broken cell here."

"Ya what eva." said Ozzy as he left the office.

_Ozzy's Car 9:30 am_

_Stuck in Traffic in Route to the Eyes_

"So Bianca your last name Corazon does that mean something?" asked Drix

"Yes it does it means heart. My great great grand father fought against heart diseases. His main job was protecting the heart back when my ancestors lived in the body of the president of Mexico. He loved his job so smart the last name Corazon just stuck to him."

"Wow he must be a great man"

"He was Drix... He was..."

"What do you mean wa.."

"Hey you two can you guys stop babblin over there im tryin to focus." yelled Ozzy.

"Oh... Im sorry Osmosis..." said Bianca in a quiet tone.

"Ozzy are you sure your okay. You seem rather tense."

"Look Drips Im okay stop asking alright..."snapped Ozzy

"FPD to Jones we've got breakfast comin down soon. Mayor wants cops there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Do you copy?"

"Ya i copy. Im headin to the stomach. Jones out."

"What...Whats going on?" asked Bianca

"Don't worry the mayor is just very over protective of things now. He just doesn't want a Frank getting ill again. Its probably nothing anyway." said Drix.

"HEY YOU CARS CANT YOU SEE IM DRIVIN HERE OUTA DA WAY!"

"Is he always like this Drix?"

"No Bianca. Thats just how a heart broken Ozzy behaves."


	3. A New City, A New Danger

**ok**

**so the bold italic words are what is said in their head... i hope im doing a good job at this :p**

**

* * *

**

**The Stomach 9:30 am**

"_Attention, __Bacon and Eggs__ now arriving at gate 4. Again, Bacon and Eggs now arriving at gate 4."_

The lady on the intercom announced the arrival of Franks breakfast. It's something Frank loved to eat. Ozzy and Drix never had problems with the creatures that would arrive on the breakfast food. There was nothing to worry about. So they thought.

"Hehehe the fools wont know what hit them. This is going to be a piece of cake." said Alinza.

She transformed herself to look like a regular harmless germ like the others. She was able to get off the bacon easily. Alinza wasn't afraid. She knew she could make it into the books like her family of the influenza family of viruses. All she had to do was little by little make Frank ill. Gradually building suspense for her grand finale. Death.

"Heh nice place here. Might as well start recruiting some idiots."

As she was walking she saw Ozzy, Drix, and Bianca looking out for viruses. What lame cops she thought. Just the thought of it made her laugh.

"You don't think another virus like Thrax would show up here do you?" ask Bianca to Drix

"No I highly doubt something like that cold happen Bianca."

"_**Wait that name. Bianca and Thrax. Why do those names sound so familiar? Ugh think Alinza think." **_Alinza thought in her head. She froze thinking for the answer. Where had she heard those two names? She knows she has heard them together before. But where?

"Hey yo ugly can i help you. This aint no place for germs to be soliciting go outside and do dat."

Alinza turned around mad at who ever dared to talk to her light that. As she turned she saw Ozzy right up in her face. Ozzy couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Even though she was a germ, she sure as hell wasn't at all ugly in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh excuse me madame, what is a beautiful creature like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Im just visiting and just now leaving you worthless white cell."

"Uhhh... Oh holy Frank she's fine" said Ozzy when she walked away.

"Ozzy who where you talking to?" asked Drix

"Oh just someone. Hey lets head out. All seems good here. Get Bianca and well catch some lunch at that new place they got next door."

"Oh oh oh is it the one with the new thirty-one flavors of ice cream?"

"Ya that place get Bianca ill meet you in the car." said Ozzy as he was leaving

"_**Man what i'd give to see that girl again. She was so beautiful. Forget Leah, ima catch me a germ. Maybe ill run into her again. Hey there's a chance ill take."**_

Alinza went walking in the city looking for the worst germs known to man. Recruiting them was easy with her good looks, but making them pay attention to what she was saying was hard.

"I swear nothing but idiots here."

When she gathered enough germs to carry out her plan, she told them to meet them at the nasal cavity in an hour. She had to go do some research for something. She went through the whole plan in her head. She knew that she'd succeed. No one would stop her.


	4. The Dangers Of The City

_I really like the reviews peope are giving me haha_

_again this is my first story thing_

_thats why everything is so short haha_

_so im just getting use to it_

_more will come though_

_well here is ch 4_

_i dont own n e of this_

_except the made up characters :]_

* * *

_Stomach's Diner 12:00 pm_

"You two behave i need to use the little pills room."said Drix on his way to the restroom.

"Hey Drips don't get stuck in the toilet im not gonna help you out this time." said Ozzy. Drix just ignored him.

"Well i think that was really good Ozzy." said Bianca

"Ha you think thats good you gotta try my secret family recipe for chicken. Been passed down generation to generation in the Jones family."

"Hmmm... well maybe i can come over tonight for dinner... i mean if its okay with you..."

"Ya it would be great to have some company... Hey Bianca im sorry for my attitude this morning. Im just having some problems right now you know... jus haven't been myself."

"Oh its cool Osmosis. I just-"

"Bianca call me Ozzy okay babe"

"Uh...heh okay Ozzy. You know i thought you didnt like me. As in i thought you wouldn't accept me as a partner."

"Naw Bianca your a great girl. Im just not myself haha."

"Ya i know how that is haha."

They both laughed together and looked at each other. Into each others eyes. Looking for something. Longing for something. But what?

"HEY GUYS I JUST GOT A CALL FROM FPD THERE IS SOME STRANGE ACTIVITY GOING DOWN IN THE NASAL CAVITY! COME ONE LETS GO GO GO!" yelled Drix while grabbing Ozzy and Bianca's arms and rushing out of the restaurant and throwing them into Ozzy's car.

"Yo Drips watch my baby i just got her waxed."

"Who cares ill drive lets just go."

"Drix whats going on why are you panicking." ask a worried Bianca

"I just have a bad feeling about this Bianca. A very bad feeling." said Drix as he drove off towards the nasal cavity.

* * *

_Nasal Cavity 12:30 pm_

"Hey boss what exactly are we doing here?" asked one of Alinza's goons.

"Just giving him a runny nose."

"But thats it i thought we where going to do something bigger boss this is nothing. You all talk like that. Thrax was the same way. Your all talk."

Something in Alinza's brain clicked. She remembered now. Alinza gave her goon an evil glare and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Her black nails inches from his face.

"How do you know Thrax you piece of scum?"

"He..He...He tried to take down Frank but some cops got in the way. Thrax ended up dieing trying to get into the medical books." He said fearing for his life.

Alinza paused and was speechless.

"Hahahaha. That bastard was he after all. I should've known he'd try to do something to prove he's strong. He never was to bright though. Hahahaha."

"Boss you know Thrax? But how?" asked a different goon

"Hahaha. He's my half brother. I taught him everything he knew. Looks like he didnt take my advice hehehe. Well now im even more determined to get into the medical books unlike him."

"Uh boss can you let me down" asked the goon still in Alinza's clutches.

"Of course sweetie." she walked over to the edge of the nasal dam. "Dont ever talk back to me you scum." she said as she let go of his shirt and watched him fall to his death. "If anyone else cares to stand up to me, they'll be joining their friend down there. Do i make myself clear?"

"Y..Yes boss." all the goons said in unison.

"Good now get to work i want this dam knocked down in five minutes. Ugh i forgot im still in this germy get up, lets change that." with a snap of her fingers, she was back to her normal beautiful self. "Thats more like it. Get it done boys."

"Yes boss" the all said.

"Ozzy look up on the dam" said Drix screeching to a stop just below the dam.

"Oh my Frank what the hell are they doing?"

Above Alinza saw the three cops.

"Boys is the dam ready"

"Yes boss." they said

"Good quickly pack up and blow it up the police are here. On my count:

One

Two

Three

FIRE!"

There was a loud rumble and soon the dam began to crack.

"Um Ozzy, Drix, I think they are trying to-"suddenly the dam broke "BREAK THE DAM RUN!" screamed Bianca.

They all began to run for Ozzy's car but it was to late to get in. The huge tsunami of snot got them. They all tried swimming against the current to prevent from dripping out of Franks nose. Drix grabbed ahold of a nose hair and held his hand out for Ozzy to grab. Once Ozzy did grab Drix's hand, he began to look for Bianca in the snot wave.

"Bianca! BIANCA! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Ozzy hoping she was okay.

"Ozzy! Drix! HELP!" screamed Bianca but Ozzy and Drix couldnt find her.

Suddenly Ozzy just let go of Drix's hand and began to look for Bianca.

"Ozzy are you crazy? Your gonna get killed!" Yelled Drix.

"I gotta save her Drips." said Ozzy as he dove under hoping to find her body before the snot dripped out. He finally found her below the snot holding on o a small hair for dear life. Ozzy swam and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to swim against the current back to Drix. But it was no use. The current just kept getting stronger and stronger. Finally Ozzy gave up and found a nose hair to hang on to hoping to Frank that they both dont die.

Ozzy held on to the hair and Bianca for dear life. Drix looked behind him and saw that Ozzy and Bianca were okay but holding on for dear life.

"Hold on Ozzy! Its almost over!" after he said that he looked above at what ever was left from the dam. There he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Alinza on the dam laughing.

"Ozzy look up on the dam!" yelled drix

Ozzy looked up to see Alinza laughing. He couldnt believe it. A new virus. The mayor is gonna bust a cap when he finds out that a virus slipped under Drix and Ozzy's noses.

"Drix try and stop her!" Ozzy yelled out

Drix tried to get toward the dam but it was useless.

"I cant Ozzy."

With the feeling of defeat, they were able to walk toward the tipped over snotty car that belonged to Ozzy.

"Man my baby! Ugh that virus is gonna pay for a car wash."

"Ozzy come on Bianca isn't waking up. We gotta take her to the hospital quick!" said Drix who was now panicking.

The all got into Ozzy's now beat up car and drove to the hospital. In Drix's head all he could think about was the virus and if Bianca will be alright. For Ozzy, all he cared about at the moment was to get Bianca to the hospital to make sure she was alright.

* * *

Omg whats going to happen to Bianca! Find out in the next chapter ;]


	5. Sweet Dreams, Dark Nightmares

_OKay so it turns out Bianca went to the hospital and Alinza is still on the loose_

_Enjoy! 3_

_i hope i am doing good at this haha_

_The throat 2:00 pm_

"Boss yous thinks them cops saw us? They might try to take you down like Thrax?"

"Baby im not pathetic like Thrax. See this chain around my neck. These were all from those stupid humans who caught the flu and never treated it right. I was sick and tired of being so harmless to them. Like a splinter on their hand. Painless. So I thought why not make a name for myself. Follow my own rules. My first victim was a young boy playing soccer in Mexico. He never wanted to wash his hands.I took him down easily. Parents thought it was a regular flu. Iv'e been traveling and killing in Mexico. Its time I start working higher up. So I moved to the US through pigs. Haha they cant get enough of it. Soon ill have not only frank but practicly the whole US in the palm of my hands. And they wont know what hit em." Said Alinza making her hand look as if she was holding the whole world in it with her evil smile.

"Now stand back love's and watch." said Alinza as she dug her nails into the wall of the throat. Suddenly a patch of red appeared. It got bigger and bigger until it covered the whole throat wall.

All of Alinza's goons couldnt believe it. What strong power she had. Alinza was serious at becoming the new black death in the world.

"There now gather more boys to help out. I got some business to take care of. Tomorrow i want to meet you boys at the new Club Boil on the back. 8 p.m sharp. The ones that are late," she said with an evil look on her holding up one of her black manicured nails,"will answer to me."

"Yes boss"

* * *

_St. Kidney's Hospital 3:25 pm_

"Bianca? Bianca girl you alright?"

Bianca opened her eyes. Everything was a little blurry but her eyes adjusted just fine.

"What.. what happened? Where am I?" she asked confuse and worried.

"St. Kidney's Hospital Miss. Corazon. Mr. Drix and Mr. Jones brought you here. You seem to have had a pretty bad hit in the head. Here" the doctor hands her a mirror, " see that big purpelish thing floating in your head?" asked the Doctor.

"Well yes I do what is it?"

"There is bruising inside your head. You probably got hit a number off times when you were struck by that wave from the broken dam."

"What can I do Doctor?"

"Well Miss Corazon, do you have family members residing in Frank?"

"No they... they all died... im alone here." she said looking down to the hospital floor. She didnt want to look at him straight in the eye. It was to painful.

"Well then can you stay with your partners?"

"Sorry Doctor but my place really doesn't have much room. Considering my size and all." said Drix

"Ya she'll stay with me. I got enough room." said Ozzy

"Okay then. Miss Corazon the nurse will be up here momentarily with some paper you need to fill out. Then your free to go. Now try to get some rest. Rest is all you need." he said as he left the room Drix followed him out to ask if there was something Bianca could take to lessen the pain.

Bianca looked at Ozzy who was just sitting on a chair looking at the floor. It seemed that she would be staying with Ozzy. Might as well get to know him better.

"Where do you live so we can get your stuff?" asked Ozzy throwing Bianca off from asking her question.

"A small apartment in downtown Frank. Its sort of far."

"We'll get it tomorrow. Traffic right now is out of control at this hour to get to downtown."

"But what am i going to use to sleep in Ozzy?" she asked curiously.

"You'll use my cloths. I have a big t-shirt lying around somewhere. Ill throw your close in the washing machine back at my place alright?"

"Y..ya. Ozzy?"  
"Ya Bianca?"  
"Th...Thank you for saving me Ozzy." Said Bianca in a very sweet soothing voice. She looked into his eyes again. Threw them she could feel his pain. She wanted to take it away.

Ozzy saw a girl wanting to come out of her shell. He could see something caused her pain deep within. He wanted nothing more but to protect her.

"_**Damn she looks just like Leah. Why cant i get this girl out of my mind?"**_

"Miss Corazon your free to go. Get well soon ma'am."

"Thank you. Lets go Ozzy." she said as she got onto her wheelchair. Ozzy pushed her to his car and helped her in.

* * *

**_In route to Ozzy's Place 4:00pm_**

The whole ride to Ozzy's house was quiet.

"So your still going to make that chicken recipe of yours right?"

"Haha you got it baby. Well here it is." said Ozzy pointing to a big apartment. All though it seemed run down, it was still a nice place to call home.

"What a nice place Ozzy."

Ozzy helped Bianca up the stairs and to his apartment room.

"Excuse the mess. I dont really get company here"

"Its alright. Your home is very nice Ozzy." she said smiling at hime

"Umm..Uh yea haha. Ill get the bed ready for you."

"where will you sleep Ozzy?"

"Eh dont worry ill crash on the couch baby."

"Hehe okay."

Ozzy fixed up the bed for her and carried Bianca to the bed and set her down on the bed. They're eyes met when he sat her down. The both couldnt help but blush at the fact that their faces were so close. He was lost in her beautiful dark eyes. So was Bianca.

"Umm.. ill go fix up some diner. Here's the remote for the t.v. check it out alright. If you need anything im in the kitchen. I set some clothes out for you." said Ozzy as he left.

"Thanks Ozzy." said Bianca as she grabbed the large clean t-shirt. It was big enough to hide her underwear so she didnt really feel uncomfortable about it. She began to take off her clothes and put on the t-shirt when she noticed some pictures hanging in Ozzy's room. Bianca was very curious at what they were so she walked over to the wall and looked at them. There were pictures of Ozzy as a baby and his family, a picture of him graduating from Frank High School, and the day he joined the FPD. Finally she came across a picture of Ozzy and some girl. They seemed so happy in the picture and so much in love. Bianca's heart began to beat really fast.

"_**Who... who is this?" **_she thought to herself as a small tear came down her cheek. She wiped it off and looked at the small tear drop on her hand. She was surprised, she had never felt this way before.

"I see you saw the picture of me and Leah." said Ozzy frightening Bianca.

"L..Leah?"

"Yea. She was a great girl. I saved her when Thrax tried to take over Frank. We dated and all. Until some dirtbag white cell came in and took her away from me. She left me..."

"Im so sorry Ozzy."

"Im okay. I just cant help but think it was my fault that she left. Maybe i didnt treat her right. Maybe i didnt love her enough. Not a day goes by that i dont think about what I couldve done to change it."

"Oh" said Bianca thinking that there was no way Ozzy would fall for her. She looked at the picture and knew that the girl in the picture was far more prettier than her.

"But now i found something else to look forward to."

"What's that Ozzy?"

"Now that Bianca is for me to know and you to never find out. Actually you two look alike." said Ozzy smiling his cocky grin.

"Oh Ozzy." she laughed punching him in the arm.

"Damn girl you got one heck of a punch there. What you do work out." joked Ozzy while rubbing his arm.

"Ummm.. yea haha." said Bianca in an unsure tone.

"You okay babe?" asked Ozzy sensing her unsure tone

"Yea just hungry."

"Just give me twenty minutes to prepare for your taste buds to be in heaven."

"Alright Ozzy." she said as she watched Ozzy leave the room.

"_**Leah... Maybe this is a bad idea after all."**_

* * *

**_Frank City 4:49 pm_**

Alinza was hiding in an ally way thinking about that white cell she saw at the Stomach and again at the nasal cavity. She couldn't believe he was the one that took down Thrax. Ofcourse she wasnt that surprise since Thrax was nothing compared to her. She was the worst of the worst. Yet she was worried that he could ruin everything for her. Now she couldn't let that happen.

"_**Hehe.. nothing a girls charm could change. Ill have him in the palm of my hands. He will be like putty in my hands. Now lets see i have to be able to be an attractive white cell...hmmm." **_she began to change herself. That was one of her abilities. She was able to chance her maroon red skin to a blue color and her cold green snake eyes into black beautiful normal eyes. Her hair went from black to white. Now all she needed where some new clothes.

"_**Lets see now...," **_she said looking out the alley for a victim,_** "I gotta find a girl with some sexy dud's." **_she noticed a light purple cell probably around her age walking alone. She had a skinny jeans, black high heel shoes, and a nice tight purple shirt that was low cut to show off a her breast. _**"Perfect." **_She made sure no one was around when she made her move. She quickly snatched the girl.

"What the hell are you doing! Get your hands off of me!" the woman said.

"Now calm your pretty self down sweetie. Now all you gotta do is strip down and i wont lay a finger on your pretty little face."

The cell did as she was told in order to prevent death. Once she was done, Alinza changed into her clothes.

"Perfect. Thank you for your kindness dear. Your a pretty little thing." said Alinza placing her hand on the woman's cheek. "To bad i have to kill you now."

"But.. But wait you said you wouldnt."

"Hahaha. Let me tell you something love. A virus always lies." said Alinza as she raised her hand making her normal fingers form back into her beautiful sharp black nails. The poor victim was scared.

"No please-" said the victim. The only two words she would say before Alinza slashed her stomach right open causing her to not melt like her deadly kisses, but die instantly. Alinza threw her body towards some trash cans. Then she grabbed the victims purse and went through it looking for her drivers license along with the victims car keys. Once she held it she didnt bother read the name of her victim. Instead she used her nails to change the picture and the name. Her new name would be Erica Johnson.

She walked out of the alley way and onto the streets looking for the car. When she finally found it, she got in and began to drive to find a nice place to crash.

"_**Hahaha this is all to easy."**_

* * *

Okay so i know your wondering who Alinza's victim is... youll find out in the next chapter

As you can see Bianca is starting to find out she is falling for Ozzy

But why is she thinking this might be a bad idea?

what is she hiding?

wait for the next chapter soon to be up

im typing as fast as i can

so excuse the errors and stuff :]

_i dont own n e of the original osmosis jones characters _


	6. Wake Me Up From The Nightmares

okay okay

ive had so many emails from people wanting more and more

haha i took way to long

i went traveling with my family and then school started so i gotta atch up

but fo sho ima be working hard on this and other stories ;]

i just love making you guys wait hahaha

jkjk

well here we go :D enjoy!

3

* * *

After Bianca and Ozzy finished eating, they both gathered around Ozzy's t.v. They both sat on the couch. Bianca was afraid to be so close to him. So she kept her distance from Ozzy. Ozzy on the other hand, urged to be close to her.

"Um lets see whats on."

They both began to watch some movies from Frank's dreams. Hours had passed and suddenly Ozzy couldn't help but start to look at Bianca. While Bianca tried desperately to not look over at Ozzy. Ozzy wanted to be with this girl. But part of him wanted Leah back. Right when Ozzy was about to say something, the phone began to ring.

"Ill be right back."

"Oh.. ok Ozzy." said Bianca now more into the movie.

"Sup its Ozzy"

"_Ozzy its Drix..."_

"Hey man whats-"

"_Ozzy turn to the news... There's something you need to see."_

"Umm okay Drix.. Hey Bianca turn it to NNN for me."

Bianca turned it to the news. Ozzy sat next to Bianca curious about why Drix wanted him to watch the news so bad.

"_This is NNN. Hello people of Frank we have some breaking news. There has been an attack in the city of Frank. The victim was the mayors assistant Leah..."_

That was all Ozzy needed to hear. He dropped the phone that was in his hand. Leah the girl that he couldn't get out of his head, was dead. She was gone forever.

"No... Leah... But.. How?" said Ozzy trying to fight back the tears.

_ Ozzy grabbed his keys and headed for the door._

"_Ozzy where are you going?"_

_ O_zzy said nothing. He just slammed the door and left Bianca sitting there wanting to take the pain away from Ozzy. She turned off the t.v and headed to the bed. As she lied on Ozzy's bed, she couldnt help but look over at the picture of him and Leah. She began to cry herself to sleep.

_FDP 7:00 pm_

Ozzy barged into the station and demanded some answers. He wanted to know what had happened to Leah. Finally Ozzy saw Drix and the chief. Ozzy furiously grabbed the chief by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell happened to Leah?" he asked angrily. The chief wouldn't respond to him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" now raising his voice to the point where everyone in the police station heard and turned their heads to see.

"Let go of me Jones or ill have you suspended from the force."

Ozzy came back to reality seeing how much of a scene he had caused.

"Im... Im sorry chief."

"Anyway, its kinda hard to tell you."

"Well then show me where her body is." said Ozzy starting to get mad at no one telling him what had happened to her.

"Ozzy i think thats a bad-"

"Drips," said Ozzy giving him an angry glare, "show me where she is." Ozzy said interrupting Drix

"But... If you say so Ozzy." said Drix.

After that they took off heading to the morgue that was in Downtown Frank.

_Downtown Frank 9:00 pm_

Alinza was driving down the streets looking for a place to crash at. She came across many apartments but wanted one at least decent enough for her to stay at. After all she had to call it home for a while.

She finally came across an apartment that looked decent enough for her. She paid for her room and made herself comfortable. She turned on the t.v. to see if her little mischievous deed made the breaking news on NNN. Of course it was on breaking news. This indeed pleased her.

"_The victim of this hideous murder was none other than the mayors assistant Leah. Police have said that this hideous crime was in-fact a robbery gone wrong and that the city of Frank shouldn't be worried of this being made from a virus..."_

"Hahahahahaa these fools are clueless. And Thrax got taken down by these idiots? This is going to be so easy. Ill be getting away with murder!" she said smiling. To her this was great. Everything was going smoothly. Soon Frank would be dead and would add on to her necklace.

"Now I better go shopping. A girl like ma self shouldn't be all in rags. Naw this girl needs to be treated like a queen." She said smiling. She looked into the purse that she had stolen from Leah and found out the load of cash she had. This was even better. Now she was loaded with money to spend on herself.

She smiled as she walked out of her room and towards the purple car she now owned from Leah. Everything was now falling into place. Pretty soon, she'll have Frank down. With everyone in him.


	7. It's All To Easy

Ok so sorry guys ive been sooooooo busy with school and work :/

good thing is that ima be taking off to london soon

so while on a plane for like 4853853847 hours, ill finish typing this story

heck maybe ill make a series or somethin

idk what do you think

all i know is that its really gonna get good now x]

and sorry its short

it looks long when i type it but yeaaaaa haha x/

well enjoy

AND I OWNNNNN NOTHHHINNNNNGGGGG

* * *

**FPD Morgue 9:30 p.m.**

"I can't believe this..." said Ozzy shocked at the look of his once true love now cold and dead before him.

"How... how did this happen Doc?"

"Well she was pretty much slashed at the stomach by some type of virus looks like. The virus spread around the body. Killing her instantly."

"Dr. T, are you sure this is a work of a virus?" asked Drix

"Look i've worked with Frank PD for fifty years already. I think I know a virus infection when I see one Mr. Drix." said the doctor. "She was so young poor thing. But the weird thing is, this weird infection is honestly nothing i've seen before. From the burn marks around the opening I can tell its a virus, but the infection itself is something so strange to me. I've looked in every medical book and nothing turns up."

Drix and Ozzy looked at each other. Maybe it was Thrax coming back as a new lethal virus. But the odds of him surviving the alcohol was a million to one.

"10-4, 10-4, we have an inflamed throat in progress, back up come in." said a voice from Drix's walkie talkie.

"Looks like a work of a virus. Better get down there boys. Ill call you in if I find anything."

"T-thanks Doc." Said Ozzy walking out of the room... with a broken heart.

* * *

**Ozzy's Apartment 9:45 p.m.**

Bianca sat there on the couch alone thinking about what to do next. Ozzy probably wouldn't be back till the next day. He had lost Leah. She decided to leave the apartment. She figured Ozzy might want some time alone. As she walked into the room to change, she caught a glimpse of a billboard.

"Hmmm Club Boil..." She thought it would be nice to have some fun. Hey cops need some fun too. She quickly gathered her things and took off for the nearest store to get something nice for her night out. She hoped it would help in getting her troubles off her mind.

* * *

**Club Boil 9:50 p.m.**

"Useless fools when I say be here at 8 I MEAN BE HERE AT 8!" Screamed Alinza.

"S-sorry boss..." said one of her goons sheepishly.

"Sorry? SORRY!" she screamed. She raised up her black long nails at all of her goons. "Alinza always keeps her word sweat hearts." she smiled evilly as she attacked every one of her goons. Killing them instantly with a cut of their throat.

"Unreliable idiots. No wonder why Thrax went solo here. This place is just too easy." She began walking out of the hidden office of the club and onto the dance floor. She walked over to the bar and asked for a drink when suddenly she spotted a familiar white cell.

"Now where have I seen this pretty little thang?" Alinza asked herself.

Bianca turned and walked towards the bar, not spotting Alinza. "What'll ya have Miss?" asked the bartender.

"Anything disgusting.. Extra shots." The bartender looked at her. Usually white cells like her don't order disgusting stuff. But hey business was business. Alinza however noticed this. She immediately knew what was going on. She morphed her image to disguise who she was. No one really noticed anyway. She got up to move next to Bianca. "Well haven't seen a white cell order something like that." she said as the bartender gave Bianca her drink.

"Oh shut up. Im not in the mood." said Bianca gulping down her drink. Alinza was disgusted just by the sight of her drinking.

"Whats the matter sweat heart?" asked Alinza.

"What the hell do you want?" said Bianca now pissed off.

"Whoa whoa nothing sweetie just nothing." she said as she placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "But seriously Lydia you gotta learn how to disguise yourself better."

"Well... wait how did you know I was Ly-" Suddenly Alinza dug her nail into her neck and gave her a small dose of poison to only knock her out. Bianca fell limp in Alinza's arms.

"Sweet sweet Lydia. You always think running away from who you are will make it disappear." Alinza smiled as she picked up and carried Bianca quickly so that the bartender wouldn't notice. "Sweet heart its time you unlock you true powers baby." She smiled as she walked away from the club and into the darkness.

* * *

**The Throat 10:10 p.m.**

Ozzy and Drix pulled up towards the throat and were amazed at the damage it had done. The whole place was ten times worse than when Thrax damaged the throat. Everything was literally in flames.

"Well Drix looks like a job for you." said Ozzy.

"Uh Ozzy, I don't think even I can help sooth this throat."

They watch watched as the fire department tried to contain the fire. But it was useless. It was far to damaged. One of the firemen approached the officers.

"Hey yo Marty, any news?"

"Ozzy it ain't lookin good her boy." said Marty as he looked back again at the damage. "Boss thinks its a work of a major virus. We just can't do anything about the flames. They're out of control." Ozzy couldn't believe all this was happening again.

"Everybody get back its spreading more!" yelled someone. They all quickly moved out of the way.

"This is crazy!" yelled Ozzy.

"Ozzy you gotta stop this." said Marty.

"How the hell am i going to do that if I have no clue who the hell is behind this Marty?" said Ozzy losing control of his anger. "Hey man don't be raising your voice to me. I know your hurt for losing your girl but get over it. If she was alive, she would want you to save Frank. Not mope around and let him get killed. This damn virus can fuckin kill him Ozzy. Is that what you want? WELL IS IT?" yelled Marty. Ozzy always looked up to Marty as if it was his big brother. They were close since they were kids. Ozzy always respected Marty.

"No..." said Ozzy as he walked away towards his car. He sat in his car thinking. How could all of this happen. How? It just didn't make any sense how a virus was able to find its way into Frank. After the incident with Thrax, Frank began to eat healthier and security doubled up to ensure nothing like that would happen.

"I swear first the nose now the throat whats next?" he asked himself. "...Just like Thrax!"

He lowered down his window. "Drips get in quick!" yelled Ozzy

"Ozzy whats wrong?" asked Drix

"I just got it... They're connected. I think I know where the son of a bitch is gonna hit next."

They both rushed towards the hypothalamus.

* * *

**FPD 10:30 p.m.**

"Hey Bianca you alright girl?" asked one of the police officers. Bianca just kept walking, ignoring the officer. "Hey Bianca!" he yelled louder. Bianca turned around and smiled "Huh oh yea im alright sweat heart." she said and walked off. The police officer just stood there. He knew something was wrong.

Bianca entered the room where evidence from cases were kept. She carefully looked for the one that held the items from when Thrax was here. When she finally found the box, she grabbed it and began to dig around in search of something.

"Aha! His chain!" she said with an evil grin.

"Hold it right there Bianca. Drop the chain and step away from the box alright." a voice from behind her said. She already knew it was the officer from before. She smiled and stood up with the chain in hand.

"I said drop the chain Bianca. Ill shoot you if I have to damn it." she just smiled and dropped the chain. "Okay now come towards me and I wont shoot Bianca." he said a little scared now. She turned slowly and began to walk towards the officer, her head hung down in defeat, so the officer thought. Once close to him, she stopped and lifted her head to look at the officer.

"What... What the hell are you?" The officer stood frozen at the sight of Bianca's eye. Her eye was as red as blood. She stood there facing him with an evil grin on her face. The officer looked straight at the eye and suddenly began to feel like he was on fire.

"S-stop it hurts! It burns! Bianca please!" he pleaded as his legs began to melt and turn a bloody red.

"You fool you honestly think i'm Bianca?" she said smiling as she began to morph.

"Who... Who are you?" asked the officer as his upper body began to melt.

"Frank's worst nightmare." smiled Alinza as she kissed the officers head. She laughed as his head began to melt suddenly until all that was left of him was a puddle of a blood red liquid.

Alinza smiled as she walked back to get her chain. "This is just all to easy." she said as she jumped out the window that lead to an ally way and began to walk off laughing.

* * *

**The Stomach Hideout 11:00 p.m.**

"Let me go Alinza!" screamed a tied up Bianca (Or Lydia which ever you prefer) .

"Ha ha oh Lydia. I need you baby."

"Im not doing any of your dirty work. Thats why I left Thrax. I was done with the fuckin dirty work." screamed Bianca.

"Oh sweetie it was very clever of you. Coming to Frank and then running away from Thrax. Im surprised you even survived on the streets. All you ever did was rely on your sweet master Thrax. You were always such a disappointment to your family when you were born."

"You know nothing about my family Alinza." screamed Bianca.

"Oh darling I know everything." smiled Alinza as she grabbed a chair to sit down right in front of Lydia. "Your great great grandfather fell in love with a wicked virus. He did anything for the woman. Slowly his "corazon" began to grow dark and evil. He soon became a virus himself. He killed people to win the heart of his lover. Once he did thats when the genes were mixed. Some of your relative came out dark and evil with powers so amazing. They were praised by the family. Some, like you, were born with a pure heart and powers. You used your powers for good and soon brought shame to the family. Some were easily turned to worship the evil side. While others perished for bringing shame to the family. When you were born, your father left you to work for Thrax. To become as evil as he was and be known for something. You were Thrax's baby girl. He honestly loved you so much that he took you every where he went. He protected you. He wouldn't let anything harm his darling little slave now could he?" said Alinza as she gently placed her nail under Lydia's chin.

"If he loved me, then he would've turned good! Im glad he's dead now!" yelled Bianca trying to break free.

"Oh baby, Thrax was a great brother. A very smart one at that too. Smart enough to leave you a little good bye present you could say." smiled Alinza as she took out Thrax's necklace.

"Wh-what are you talking about Alinza?" said a frightened Bianca as she looked at the necklace.

"He infected you baby. Mixing you powers with his. He did that because he knew one day he would die. I promised him that when that day came, I would be sure to follow his instructions." she smiled as she cut open Lydia's chest. Lydia screamed.

"He made it so that I could revive him," smiled Alinza as she shoved the necklace into Lydia's chest. "Using you!"

Lydia screamed and suddenly, everything went dark...


	8. Im Back Baby

ok so next week ill be taking off to London :] about a 12 hour plane rid x[

but hey i can actually finish this story off

i also got good news and bad news

bad news is that i didn;t make this band program i tried out for

good news is that ima make a series of Osmosis Jones stories :]

they will all be in order and a new adventure in every story :] just wait

and thanks to **Maegan205 **for what you said :] it brought a smile to my face

and i love makin u wait haha jkjk

well enjoy

* * *

The Hypothalamus 11:45 p.m.

"Ozzy, are you sure about all of this? I mean, what are the odds?" asked Drix.

"Look Drips, think about it. The same symptoms, same incidents, its starting all over again man!" yelled Ozzy as they both entered the Hypothalamus chamber.

"But Ozzy he's gone. Thrax is-"

"Thrax is back baby!"

Drix and Ozzy both froze. The sound of the horrid voice echoed throughout the room. An icy chill ran down their spines as they both turned and stared in horror as the familiar figure stood hanging onto something above them.

"T-Thrax!" a frightened Ozzy said shakily.

"Thats right baby. You thought you could get rid of big daddy Thrax." he said as he jumped off to land right in front of the officers. "But i'm back baby. Deadlier than ever!" he said laughing.

"What the hell Thrax! I took you down. We saw you die!" shouted Ozzy still not able to believe what he was seeing before him.

Suddenly Alinza jumped down from the same area Thrax jumped from.

"Hehe you guys just made it to easy. Taking down Frank will be like taking down that stupid secretary. What was her name? Lulu?" said Alinza with an evil grin on her face.

"Yo-you killed Leah! It was you!" screamed Ozzy, tears began to flow down his blue cheeks as he fell two his knees.

"You should've heard her Ozzy. Her screams, her begs, she even called your name. How pathetic she was. Though I must say she had good taste in men," Alinza said as she lifted up his chin to face her. "Just like Bianca."

"Where is Bianca you virus?" yelled Drix wit his canon now loaded. Ozzy got up to his feet now really pissed off.

"Where is Bianca!" Ozzy screamed.

"Hehe... You want her Jones...?" said Thrax as he shoved his hand into his own chest, not even flinching. "You can have her!"

Bianca's body was slowly pulled out of Thrax's body. He threw her towards a worried/pissed Ozzy. Ozzy quickly caught her and shook her. Trying desperately to wake her up. To see her eyes.

"Bianca... Bianca.. Please baby open your eyes. Don't do this to me. I can't lose you.."

"I've had enough of this you'll pay for this you viruses." said Drix he began shooting and chasing after the viruses leaving Ozzy to care for Bianca.

"Bianca baby... what did they do to you?" he said holding her close to him hoping, praying, for her eyes to open.

"She wont open her eyes Jones. I drained all of her powers." Ozzy heard Thrax say. He looked around but only saw a cherry fog surrounding them.

"Powers? What powers?" Ozzy said confused.

"I see she never told you huh baby? She was my baby girl first."

"You-you're lieing! She was a resident of Frank!"

"She lied to you Jones! She's half a virus. She was sent to me for training. To give up her goody good part and become a full blown bad ass virus. Like me baby. She was my baby girl."

"Then explain to me how she got into Frank, Thrax! Explain that to me!"

"Thats easy baby." Suddenly Ozzy felt something sharp pierce through his back. "She came here with me and ran off. To start a new life. But since i had infected her from the start, She was half of me. Thats how I was brought back baby. And now no one, not even the stupid FPD can stop me. HAHAHA!"

Ozzy fell to the ground clutching his chest. But he noticed he wasn't melting. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Damn it! Alinza get the hypothalamus and beat it baby!" he said.

"Got it bro." Ozzy heard her say.

"Well Jones... We'll see you around baby." said Thrax as he disappeared into the fog.

"Ugh... Damn it... DRIPS... DRIPS HELP ME PLEASE" screamed Ozzy in pain as he crawled looking for his partner.

"Ozzy! Hang on!" he heard Drix say. All he saw was the pill come towards him. And everything else was dark.

Mayor's Office 12:30 a.m

"Sir, shouldn't you be going home." The mayor's new secretary came running into his office.

"Marie its 12:30 a.m. I'll be fine." said the Mayor.

"Mayor you should really get some sleep and stop worrying about Frank. He's fine" said Marie with a smile. That smile always made the Mayor give in.

"I guess you're right. I gotta relax and not be paranoid." he said laughing as he got up to get his coat and case.

"And that's why i'm your secretary. Im always right." she said winking and smiling. "Now go on and spend time with the wife and kids."

"Haha sure sure Mar... Wait, you know damn straight i'm not married." The mayor looked at his scared secretary. "Where's Marie you virus?"

"I swear there is no fooling this mayor Thrax.. He's too good." said Alinza as she morphed back to her regular form.

The mayor began to back away from Alinza. He knew this was bad. He knew his city would soon be destroyed by these viruses. He kept backing away from Alinza until he felt someone behind him. He shakily turned to face the mysterious object.

"Hey there baby." smiled Thrax.

The mayors screams were heard throughout the building. But no one would come to his aid. It wasn't because they were frightened, but they were all dead. Killed by Alinza and Thrax.

Drix's Apartment 12:35 a.m.

"Drix he's not waking up. I think he's-"

"No, Bianca look he's opening his eyes!"

Ozzy opened his eyes to see his partner and Bianca looking right at him. He tried getting up but was greeted by a sharp pain in his chest. He griped his chest with his hand until the pain went away.

"Wh-what happened Drips?"

"Thrax cut through-"

"I wan't freakin asking you Bianca. Or was your name a lie to?"

"O-Ozzy I-" hesitated Bianca.

"Jones don't treat her like that. She helped u-"

"Helped us with what?" Ozzy interrupted Drix. " She help Thrax in taking down Frank the first time. Because of her, Frank is doomed again. It's all her!"

"Damn it Ozzy you want the truth? Then ill tell you the truth! My name is really Lydia Corazon. My great great grandfather fought to protect his city. He never gave up. He was one of the best of the best. He was worshiped around his city. Until a damn virus came into his city. He was in charge of getting rid of the damn virus. But when he laid eyes on her, he fell in love and did what ever the fuck she asked him to do. Soon the city was destroyed and he ran off with her. Soon the bloodline began. Their kids were born with mixed genes. Some were full blown viruses like Thrax and that girl who was with him, his sister Alinza. Others were, well like me. When we were born, on the outside we were viruses, but in the inside we were good white blood cells who only wanted to do good in our lives. Once we figured out our true powers, we morphed into cells to hide our hideous virus form. The family grew to be ashamed of us. So they sent some of us to live with other viruses. just like how I was sent to Thrax. Others were killed by the family. I was the lucky one, only because i was my great great grandpa's favorite. He wouldn't let them hurt me like they did with some of my siblings. I spent years with Thrax. I was like his pet. I went every where with him. He forced me to help infect many people but not kill them. They only got like a flu or something. Once his sister wanted to join the big business, Thrax swore that he would make it into the medical books before his sister would. Thats how we ended up here in Frank. But i quickly left Thrax and hid away hoping that someone, anyone would take him down. Once everything was good, I cam out of hiding and joined the force. I wanted to right the wrongs that my great great grandfather made in his city. I never wanted this Ozzy... Never" Bianca began to cry. She never was able to spill her whole past out before. But she did it.

"Bianca... Im.. Im sorry" said Ozzy

"Now you know Ozzy... Thats why, Im helping in taking Thrax down."

"Now you're just crazy Bianca. Im not losing you." "Ozzy he's not that strong right now. We can easily take him. If he was truly strong, you wouldn't even be alive right now since he pierced your skin with his sharp claw."

"She does have a point there Ozzy." said Drips

"No Bianca your staying here. You don't even have your powers anymore he drained it all out of you."

Bianca got frustrated and looked at Drix

"Get the box Drix please." Drix nodded and left the room they were in to retrieve the box.

"What the hell is in there Bianca?"

"You know how every virus has that hypothalamus chain right?"

"Yea so?"

"Since i'm a half virus, I also have one, but instead of stealing a hypothalamus, i would put half of my powers inside the chain. In case of emergencies. Im strong enough Ozzy. And trust me, your gonna need a viruses help in taking down Thrax and Alinza."

"Well then lets beat it quickly before Frank dies."

"Ozzy we got time, I know Alinza, her powers take a while to affect the body. We probably have about a day to get some more help."

"I thought we only needed you." Said Ozzy

"Im only half of a virus, we need more than just a half virus."

"Who do you plan on calling to help us Bianca?" asked Drix

"...My brothers and sisters..."

* * *

well its almost done

i may even finish this before my trip to london

if so ill start on my new story in london

there may be only one more chapter to go

maybe ;]

review please :D


	9. You Want Osmosis You Got Osmosis

ok so here it is lady's and gentlemen the last final chap ;]

sorry it took so long

i couldn't write for crap on the plane

there was so much terbulance it was like ehh i hated it

and plus i needed to sleep since right when i got to London I had to walk around ALOT x((((

oh well here it is :)

* * *

**Run Down FPD 7:30 a.m.**

"My gosh Lydia its been years!"

"Lydia we thought mom and dad killed you!"

"Girl you haven't changed a bit!"

"Lydia, why do you look like a cell?"

Ozzy, Drix, and Lydia (Bianca) stood in front of some of Lydia's brothers and sisters. She had two sisters who were red with long green hair and snake like eyes, while her brothers were more of a crimson color with dark black hair and bloody red eyes. Looking at them brought chills to Drix and Ozzy.

"Okay well Ozzy this is my sister Lynette and Lizett. Lynette, Lizett, this is Ozzy and Drix" The two girls smiled

"Nice to meet you Ozzy and Drix." They said in unison with big smiles on their faces. Ozzy noticed that their teeth were sharp almost like a vampire.

"And then this is Ricardo and Roberto. Guys this is Ozzy and Drix."

The young viruses just stood there and looked at the officers with icy cold stares. Their dark red eyes never leaving Ozzy and Drix.

"Sup." They said in unison.

"My word, are they twins?" asked Drix

"Yea they're the only family members i can count on. They're pretty strong too, even stronger when they combine their powers with their twins." said Lydia "They've had my back since I was born."

"How the hell can you tell the difference who's who?" asked a confused Ozzy.

"Well its sorta a family virus thing. We just know who's who." said Lydia.

"Hey sis how come you dressed like that Ozzy guy. Show some pride in the familia girl." said Lynette.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Im stronger when im in regular form. Ozzy please don't be scared from what your gonna see okay?" Lydia didn't wait for his response. Her blue skin began to turn dark red and her white short hair began to grow longer and turn black. Her eyes turned all yellow as she placed the hypothalamus chain around her neck. Ozzy couldn't believe his eyes. Even as a virus she still looked drop dead sexy.

"Okay let's not waste anymore tome. We gotta find a way to get into the mayor's office to take down Thrax and Alinza. Frank's temp is beginning to drop. So lets start. Drix explain the plan."

"Yes ma'am..."

* * *

**City Hall 8:00 a.m.**

"Hahaha. This is way to easy baby. Frank here is already startin to heat up. Just as planed. Good work Alinza." said Thrax now looking out the window at the view of the city of Frank, imagining its downfall.

"Thrax what about those fools, the cop, pill and Lydia?" asked Alinza.

"Oh don't bother with those pathetic losers. We got this in the bag Alinza baby."

"Alright then, what do we do about the mayor, it would be such a waste to just kill him Thrax." she said now eyeing the mayor that was tied up in the corner. Fear began to form in his eyes, thinking of what tortures Alinza would put him through.

"Do what you wish to that damn pathetic loser. He is off no use to this city. I run this town now baby." said Thrax with a big grin on his face. He owned this city now.

Alinza smiled at the mayor. Images of the tortures she would put him through began to come to her. Oh she indeed was going to have a field day with this cell. She grabbed the mayor by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him away. He squirmed around trying with all his might to get away from her. Frank knew what kind of tortures she had.

"Stop squirming. This will be over soon." she smiled as she left the mayor's office. Thrax rolled his eyes at how pathetic his sister was acting. But no matter, soon everything will be done. All according to plan. Whether Alinza knew all of it or not.

* * *

Meanwhile Ozzy, Drix, and Lydia where sneaking in the city hall building, trying to find ways into the mayor's office, where they prayed to Frank Thrax would be there. Slowly they walked the halls of the building. Making sure to watch for some of the cameras. If caught, everything would be ruined.

"I think I found it Ozzy." said Lydia.

"Yea that's the room. We gotta go in quietly, maybe he's sleeping or something." said Ozzy a little fear in his voice.

"No. I know Thrax, he never sleeps until his plans are completely done." Lydia had lived with Thrax since she was little. She knew Thrax inside and out. It was a big advantage to the team.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" They all froze at the familiar voice. They all turned to see Alinza with her dark, hungry smile.

Thrax was sitting at his desk when the gang was thrown into his office. He smiled and got up from his seat eyeing the intruders.

"Hahaha pathetic. Alinza tie them up." he ordered with a smile. Alinza did as told, making sure that none of them were able to escape, as Thrax began to laugh.

"I don't find any of this funny you virus." said Drix.

"It's funny baby," getting closer to Drix's face "because you guys think you can defeat me. Kill me. End me. it ain't that easy. I will always be back. I'm stronger than any virus known to man. And pretty soon your little Frank will fall. And I will get MY name in the medical books." Thrax began to laugh hysterically. Sending chills down Ozzy's back. He wasn't going to lose Frank again and let everyone down. He was going to fight till the end.

"Thrax what about me darling? Where am I in these plans?" said Alinza confused of what Thrax was talking about. The plan had consist of them two leaving and finding another body. But now, what was going on?

"You Alinza," he pulled out his sharp deadly finger, "are of no use to me." He smiled as he went after Alinza, slicing her in two and leaving her to melt and soon die. Her screams echoed through out the building. Lydia looked away from the scene. She knew Thrax had completely lost it now.

"HAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN GET IN MY WAY BABY! NO ONE" he yelled completely insane.

Suddenly the window broke, causing Thrax to stop and look on go dared intrude on him.

"Who... Who the hell are you four?" He asked shakily.

"We're the Corazon twins. Lydia's sibling and when you mess with one of our family members, you mess with the entire familia." all four had said in unison. Thrax had met his match. Lydia used her sharp claws to cut through the rope since Thrax was distracted. She did the same for Ozzy and Drix when Thrax looked over at her.

"Hahaha still can't fight your own battles now can you Lydia?"

"Don't underestimate me Thrax," she said as she set her friends free, "I'm stronger than you. We all are now. I'm giving you a choice, give me the chain to save Frank and be set free, or we'll take it by force and kill you. It's your choice Thrax, make the right decision."

It fell silent as the team waited for Thrax's answer. He was surrounded and they all thought everything would go right. Thrax's smile grew.

"How about, I choose neither." He smiled and ran out of the room through the window.

"Is he crazy? he's gonna die!" said Ricardo.

"It's easy on our part bro." said Roberto.

"No he can fly," Lydia was right he began to fly out of the city, "told you." she said in a defeated tone. Frank was going to die now. The city began to have people squrming around at the fact the temperature began to rise. All hope was lost.

"I know where he's going." said Ozzy determined to stop Thrax.

* * *

**The Mouth 9:00 a.m.**

Thrax was getting ready to jump out and finally be free. Soon someone had tackled him. It was Roberto and Ricardo.

"You little brats get off of me." he said punching them and threatening to slice them open with his claw. The twins avoided them as much as possible and where able to cut thrax open with their claws. Thrax fell in limp and was paralyzed.

"You damn brats. What did you do to me?" said Thrax trying desperately to move. He was so close to freedom.

"Our poison paralyzes, while our sisters finish it off." they said in unison as Lynette and Lizett came out and put their hands on him focusing on their powers. Making sure he payed for what he did to Lydia.

"It's over Thrax. You lose." said Ozzy.

"That's what you think." suddenly Thrax's strength came back. He tossed Lynette and Lizett away from him, making them crash into the wall of the mouth.

"That-thats impossible!" Said Roberto

"He shouldn't be able to move at all." said Ricardo. Thrax just smiled and waved as he exited the mouth flying away victorious.

"He...he got away..." cried Lydia was tears flowed down her cheeks.

Ozzy looked at Drix. They've done this before and hopefully it'll work again. Drix nodded and loaded up his canon.

"Ozzy what-" Lydia was cut off by Ozzy's lips gently on hers. He had liked her but never really had the chance. He hoped the kiss was enough to show her how he felt.

"Ill be back, don't worry." He said to her. He looked at Drix.

"Ready Drips?"

"Lets go." Drix loaded Ozzy into the cannon and aimed. "You want Osmosis?"

"You got Osmosis." said Ozzy as he was shot out of the mouth. He was able to catch and hold onto Thrax's jacket. Thrax looked and tried to kick him off quickly as they fell on top of Franks' stomach.

"Hehehe. Just like old times eh Jones?" smiled Thrax.

"Ya and just like old times, ima whoop your ass again." said Jones as he began throwing punches and kicks. But as always, Thrax was one step ahead of him. He grabbed Ozzy's leg and threw him onto Franks chest.

"Not this time jones, Im stronger now." he smiled as he lifted up his claw and was getting ready to bring it down. Ozzy kicked him in the stomach and tackled him down. Ozzy searched for the chain and found it. He yanked it off of Thrax's neck and took off running. Thrax wasn't going to be defeated again. Not ever. He got up and ran after the cell.

Ozzy was close to the mouth. He knew he was going to make it, he was going to save frank. Ozzy soon felt a sharp fiery pain again cut his arm. He screamed in pain as he looked in horror at Thrax. Thrax had cut him, it was only a matter of time till Ozzy turned liquid.

"I told you Ozzy, I win. Im stronger, faster, and-"

"You still can't be touched by alcohol." smiled Ozzy as a cotton swab with alcohol on it smashed Thrax. Ozzy heard as Thrax screamed in pain and turned into nothing but smoke. Defeated.

Ozzy looked around and saw he was in the hospital. He knew what was gonna happen next. He ran towards the mouth as fast as he could, holding onto his arm that already began to turn into a liquid. He jumped into the open mouth and landed safely.

His friends looked at him hoping that he had captured the chain. He looked up and tossed Drix the chain. They all smiled, relief to have the chain to save Frank, until Lydia saw Ozzy turning more and more into a liquid.

"Here let me-"

"No don't touch it or you'll melt to." said Ozzy he didn't want any harm to come to Lydia.

"it's time you see my powers Ozzy." she said as she placed her hands on his melting arm. A blue light shined and soon Ozzy's arm was healed, the only thing visible was a small scratch where Thrax had cut him.

"Wha-"

"It's a long story." smiled Lydia.

"Well lets get this to the hypothalamus chamber quickly!" yelled Drix.

* * *

**City Hall 12:00 p.m.**

**A/N: Okay guys play the song I Found My Smile Again by D'Angelo :] there are like 2 versions of it but find the one that is like 6 min long aight it'll go good with this part :] might have to read this part slowly though x]**

The whole city was saved yet again by Ozzy and Drix. The smiled as they were rewarded with medals by the mayor.

"Man mayor I still wonder what Alinza did to ya." said Ozzy.

"Lets just drop the subject and smile and wave boys. You guys are the hero's today."

Drix put a hand on his shoulder, hoping that Ozzy was okay. Ozzy gave a smile to his friend. He was just fine.

**

* * *

**

"So you're letting her go just like that Ozzy?"

"Yea pretty much."

"You know you might not see her again Ozzy."

Ozzy froze at Drix's words.

"Ozzy?" said Drix worried about his friend.

Ozzy remembered everything about Lydia. he knew no matter what he wouldn't dare forget her. She was different that's for sure. He liked everything about her. But it was bad enough she had to leave his life. He had already lost Leah, he didn't want to lose Lydia. He smiled as he thought of the good times. He hoped to Frank that someday their paths would cross again. And maybe even stay a while. He smiled and looked at Drix.

"Yea I know... Hey lets hit my place, Ill make some of my family's chicken. You'll love it Drips."

"Haha. That sounds great Ozzy."

And with that our hero's walked down the streets of Frank. Again threatened, again saved. Frank was lucky. He was able to survive against another virus. Thanks to Ozzy and Drix.

* * *

Thanks for reading :] I might make some more stories but for now im currently working on a rated M twilight 1930's gangster story (JocobxBella) will contain one of the baddest criminals like John Dillinger, Baby Face Nelson, Bonnie and Clyde, and many many more x) drop by if your interested aight thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/ what ever xD

-Krystal


End file.
